Tu ausencia
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Cap4] Por fin en Nerima...una desagradable sorpresa.
1. Default Chapter

_El siguiente fic es de Ranma 1/2, que no me pertenece y es una historia sin fines de lucro, no aprobada por Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este fic tiene algunas escenas de amor fisico, no se si alguien se sienta pasado a llevar, tan solo deseo mostrar una escena de amor puro e inocente._

**Tu ausencia.**

**Capitulo uno: Una noche Inolvidable.**

_¿Por que? por que ahora? las cosas estaban muy bien entre Akane y yo ¿Por que ahora tengo que irme de aqui? !NO QUIERO! no quiero irme de este lugar, hace mucho que llegue, no quiero comenzar nuevamente._

Ranma estaba acostado en su cama, su padre dormia placidamente junto con su madre, el solo podia mirar al techo, no podia conciliar el sueño, no desde aquella mañana.

**Flashback.**

- Familia, les tengo que comunicar una triste noticia.-

Soun Tendo habia reunido a la familia Tendo, a su lado estaban Nodoka y Ranma. Genma estaba al lado de su amigo.

- A pasado el tiempo y con Genma nos dimos cuenta que la relación de Ranma con Akane ya no da resultado, es por eso que decidimos cancelar todo, ustedes son libres. Akane y Ranma, ustedes ya no tienen por que casarse, pueden hacer lo que deseen.-

- Y hay mas.- Genma habló en ese momento, la mirada atonita de Ranma y Akane era de esperarse ¿Habia algo mas que decir?. - Nodoka y yo decidimos irnos de Nerima, encontramos un nuevo hogar en otra parte, por eso, Ranma se ira con nosotros para comenzar una vida nueva y para establecer una escuela de artes marciales junto conmigo.-

Ranma no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿iban a irse? ¿por que? no se lo habian consultado, el no queria marcharse, por fin las cosas con Akane estaban funcionando muy bien, ya casi no peleaban, si lo hacian era por pequeñeses ¿Por que ahora?.

Akane se levantó sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie se fué a su habitación, Genma y Soun se levantaron, se estrecharon la mano.

- Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.- Soun le sonria a su amigo.

- No lo crea Señor Tendo; por cierto ¿una ultima partida de Shogy?.-

- Pero no vas a vencerme esta ves.-

Los dos señores se fueron de aquel lugar, tratando de ocultar su pena buscarian refugio en un juego que hacia ya casi 3 años jugaban. Nodoka se acercó a Ranma quien aun no podia levantarse por la sorpresa.

- Hijo, se como te sientes, pero ya va a pasar, podremos empezar nuevamente y volveras a tener una vida normal, sin prometidas locas ni peleas, solo tu y tu familia y tal ves tu futura esposa.- Nodoka acarició el cabello de su hijo.

- Mama, yo no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Akane.-

Nodoka solo atinó a abrazar a su hijo, quien empeso a llorar lentamente

**Fin Flashback.**

_Tan bien que ellos estan, claro, estan casados hace mucho, yo aqui por fin encontre a la persona que amo, mas de la mitad de mi infancia perdida por culpa de el entrenamiento con mi padre. Ahora que por fin aqui las cosas se estan estabilizando llegan con esta noticia que me alejara de la persona que mas quiero y que aun no puedo decirle lo que siento...Akane._

Ranma se levantó de su cama, sigilosamente salió de la casa Tendo para ir a su lugar favorito, el techo. Mas no esperaba encontrar a alguien mas ahi, Akane estaba sentada mirando la luna, cuando Ranma se sentó a su lado ella se percató de él.

- R...Ranma!.- la chica se sorprendió al ver al que ahora era su ex prometido.

- Hola Akane.- Ranma la saludo sin muchos animos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algun comentario durante unos minutos, querian aprovechar los ultimos momentos que tendrian juntos.

- Y...a donde piensan ir?.- Akane rompió el silencio.

- No se, me da igual, no quiero ir.-

Akane se acercó un poco mas a Ranma y apego su cabeza en su hombro.

- Casi 3 años juntos y ahora nos quieren separar.-

- Si, no quiero irme Akane, no quiero dejar todo este lugar...no quiero comenzar nuevamente.-

Akane miró a Ranma, adentro de él se veia un niño asustado por algo nuevo, se veia que dentro de él habia panico. Akane solo sonrió, eran pocas veces las que habia visto a Ranma sincerarse con ella de esa manera.

_Diablos! y ahora como le digo, tengo la oportunidad perfecta para decirle mis LO HAGO!._

- Akane.-

- Si?.-

- Vas a ser fuerte, ¿me lo prometes?.-

- Como?.-

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane.

- Que no vas a dejar que ningun otro te haga daño o te diga cosas como las que yo te dije, que no vas a dejar que nadie te rapte ni que ninguna de las locas prometidas te hagan daño ahora que yo no voy a estar.-

- Ran...ma.-

Akane no sabia que decir, Ranma estaba hablando sinceramente, ella no sabia como reaccionar, no queria que la persona que mas queria se marchara de su vida para siempre.

_Kyaaaaaa!! y ahora que!!! vamos Ranma, piensa piensa!_

Ranma no soltaba las manos de Akane, la otra mano la pasó por el rostro de su querida Akane quien se sonrojó levemente.

- Y...aprovechando que estamos solos te quiero decir algo.-

La mirada de Ranma era diferente, parecia otra persona, Akane vió que la mirada de él era algo mas ¿tierna?.

- ?.-

- Pase lo que pase, no importa cuanto sea el tiempo, esperame, yo volvere por ti.-

_Idiota!!! no debes decirselo asi! tiene que ser de otra manera!!! dicelo de una ves!_

Akane estaba en shock frente a las palabras de Ranma ¿Realmente era el quien en vagos intentos le declaraba su amor?

- Ranma, que es lo que tratas de....-

Pero Ranma no dejó que Akane terminara de hablar, habia soltado las manos de ella y entonces con sus dos manos las puso sobre el rostro de ella.

- Lo que trato de decirte Akane, es que te quiero, tal ves no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad asi contigo, esta es mi ultima noche aqui y es agradable pasarla a tu lado..Akane..yo te amo...y...ahora que el compromiso queda roto...¿Deseas casarte conmigo?.-

_Bien!! se lo dijiste!! ahora la pequeña marimacho te va a golpear ¿esperabas eso?_

Akane no podia responder, estaba completamente roja, no esperaba que Ranma soltara todos sus sentimientos en una sola noche, en un solo momento.

- Entiendo Akane, tu silencio me lo dice todo.-

Ranma apenado soltó el rostro de Akane, pero apenas lo iso, ella tomo su rostro y lo besó, sus labios se tocaron suavemente a la luz de la luna, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso, el primer beso de ambos.

- No quiero que te vallas Ranma, me harias mucha falta en mi vida, yo tambien te amo, no quiero que te vallas.- las palabras de Akane eran un susurro, las narices apenas se rozaban con el rostro de el otro y los labios estaban cerca. La luz de la luna los iluminaba.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Akane por la cintura y le dio otro beso, un poco mas largo que el primero y un poco menos despacio que el anterior pero con mas ternura. Al separarse ambos se rieron un poco.

- Somos unos malos besadores ¿no crees? tal ves debimos experimentar con besos mucho antes.-

- Mira quien lo dice Ranma, a ti te besaron mas veces y fueron tus prometidas locas.-

- Bueeeeno, pero yo no me deje, no como ahora que soy yo el que te está besando.-

Siguieron con el juego de los besos, cada ves experimentando con un poco mas de pasión y ternura, pero sin dejar la suavidad ni la calides, se llegó a un punto en el que la situación parecia ir a más.

Tras el ultimo beso, ambos estaban casi sin aliento.

- Creo que...debemos...parar...Ranma.-

- Tienes razon Akane...no quiero hechar a perder mi ultima noche contigo.-

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos podia separarse de el otro, tenian sus rostros muy pegados, estaban ambos muy cerca y tan solo querian sentirse el uno al otro.

(_Nota de el autor: si vais a mi tengo unas imagenes de Ranma y Akane amandose tal ves podreis entender la situación de ellos si ven bien las fotos_).

Volvieron a besarse, con la misma intensidad que antes, ni Ranma ni Akane querian separarse, esa noche eran una sola persona y querian estar juntos para siempre.

- Ranma...crees que sea correcto?.-

- No lo se...pero si nos amamos y nos conocemos hace mucho...tal ves.-

No dijeron nada mas, Ranma bajó a Akane en brazos hasta la habitación de ella, entraron por la ventana y sin hacer ruido. Apenas entraron, se besaron con mayor pasión, con mayor amor. Se separaron unos milimetros para verse, se sonrieron. Akane le sacó la parte de arriba de la ropa de dormir a Ranma dejando ver su cuerpo.

Ranma depositó a Akane en su cama y él se acostó a su lado, seguian jugando con los besos, probando de nuevo desde el mas suave y calido hasta el mas apasionado y ardiente, cada ves que se miraban se reian un poco no por los nervios, si no por que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y por una razon mayor, su ultima noche juntos.

Ranma empezó a bajar levemente por el cuello de Akane, desabrochando los botones de su camiza de dormir, su labio rozaba el cuello de su amada haciendo que ella tiritara de ves en cuando, era el punto debil de ella. Akane solo acariciaba la espalda y se dejaba llevar cerrando sus ojos.

El chico de la trenza iba bajando despació besando el cuello y una parte de el pecho de ella, suave y lentamente, disfrutando cada beso. Su mano se deposito en uno de sus pechos que aun estaban tapados, lo apretó despacio y lo masajeo. Akane estaba con los ojos cerrados en una especie de transe. Ranma volvio a subir hacia el rostro de ella y la besó tiernamente en sus labios, ambos sentian que la temperatura les subia, pero querian hacer aquel momento, el mejor de sus vidas.

Akane abrio sus ojos y vio el rostro de Ranma sonriendole, con aquella sonrisa inocente, que a la joven Tendo tanto le gustaba.

- Te gusta?.-

Akane le tapo la boca con un dedo y lo miro con aquella mirada de tierna inocencia que a Ranma tanto le derretia.

- Solo haslo, no preguntes.-

Ranma besó los labios de Akane nuevamente, besó la punta de su nariz y su oreja que mordió despacio, Akane sintio un leve temblor en su cuerpo, aquella era otra zona herogenea de la chica. Ranma empezó a sacarle la camiza a Akane quien se dejó sin oponer resistencia, por aquella noche Ranma era de ella y ella era de él.

Ambos quedaron semi desnudos, el joven Saotome se puso un poco mas cerca de Akane para que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados y sintieran su calor. Ella abrazó su cuello y lo beso con una ternura y pasión que Ranma nunca habia sentido.

Ranma bajó su mano hasta el pantalon de Akane, pasando suavemente por la entrepierna de ella, Akane no dejaba de besarlo y al sentir la mano de su amado se estremeció un poco, ella tomo mas fuerte el rostro de Ranma besandolo, asi para cuando el pusiera su mano por debajo de el pantalón ella pudiese sentir un lugar por donde estar protegida.

Ranma bajó nuevamente besando el cuello de su amada, luego besando sus pechos hasta llegar al ombligo y volvio a subir hasta el rostro de ella. Su mano finalmente se decidió y bajó por dentro de el pantalón, paso por sus piernas hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella, puso delicadamente uno de sus dedos para que ella lo sintiera y asi fue, Akane sintió la mano de Ranma acariciando su sexo, sintio leves mareos o espasmos, queria gritar, el dedo de Ranma no se detenia, iba lento pero con un poco de fuerza, finalmente Akane agarró una almohada y se la deposito en su boca para hacer fuerza ahi.

El chico se dió cuenta y se detuvo, pensó que a ella le dolia.

- Lo siento..me pasé un poco.-

Entre la almohada salió el rostro de Akane, algo rojo pero era ella al final y al cabo.

- No te...detengas...por favor.-

Ranma entendio que a ella le gustaba y volvio a continuar, mientras lo hacia besaba tambien sus pechos, Akane sentia que moria, sentia que se iba de su cuerpo, no cabia duda que habia elegido bien al amar a Ranma.

- Ranma...-

El chico se detuvo.

- Que sucede?.-

- Haslo...por favor...quiero...que seas el primero.-

Ranma entendio lo que ella le decia, no estaba nervioso, sentia seguridad, Akane queria que él fuese el primer hombre en su vida.

Aquella noche, una noche especial, ambos jovenes amantes sintieron su cuerpo en el acto amatorio, por primera ves.

(_Nota de el autor: por cachondeo mio pido disculpas si exagere, no quise seguir contando mas, si alguien quiere lo hare nuevamente en otro capitulo y mas explicado, por ahora no puedo seguir)._

**_Dia siguiente, el sol apareciendo entre las motañas._**

****

- Buenos dias Ranma.-

- Buenos dias amor.-

Ambos estaban abrazados, sonrientes, sentian que todo eso que habia pasado en la noche anterior habia sido un sueño.

- Creo que...deberias bajar, tus padres estarian pronto a despertar.-

- Si...tienes razon...-

Akane sonrió a su novio y le beso tiernamente sus labios quien los correspondió de inmediato.

- Akane?.-

- Si?.-

- Bueno...sabes que me voy hoy...pero quiero que sepas algo.-

- Que cosa.-

- Primero que te amo, segundo que volvere por ti, lo prometo, para que nos casemos.-

Akane le sonrio con aquella sonrisa que a Ranma derretia, Ranma bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno.

**Horas despues.**

Finalmente Ranma y su familia se iban, antes de partir, Ranma buscó a Akane en su habitación.

- Te vas?.-

- Si.-

- Pero vas a volver?.-

- Te lo prometi, y Ranma Saotome siempre cumple su palabra.-

Ambos se rieron, Ranma abrazó por la cintura a Akane y la beso, un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Para que me recuerdes.-

Ambos se despidieron con un nuevo beso, sellando asi la promesa de que volverian a encontrarse y esta ves para casarse.

Rato mas tarde, un taxi se alejaba de el Dojo Tendo.

**Continuara.**

Si, esta algo tirado pa caliente, pero no me culpen! esta bien escrito ¿o no?, por eso está en la categoria de Drama/Romance.


	2. El viaje

Bueno, continuo en este momento Tu Ausencia, no tengo muchas ideas para continuar este fic, pero a ver como me resulta. son las 22:10 de la noche y toy escuchando musica.

No paso a contestar revews ahora.

**Tu ausencia**

**Capitulo 2**

** "Sin respuestas"**

_Otro dia más y aun no recibo respuesta alguna de la ultima carta. ¿Estara enfadada conmigo?, debo escapar de este lugar, desde que llegamos y nos instalamos desee volver a Nerima, a tu lado. _

Ranma dejó de pasearse por su habitación, ya hacian 3 meses de que su familia y el se mudaran de ciudad, gracias a que su padre y él daban clases de artes marciales pudieron juntar dinero suficiente para conseguir un lugar a donde vivir, habian pasado dos semanas sin respuestas a las cartas que le escribia a Akane.

Al principio se carteaban seguido, en las ultimas cartas Akane le pedia que por favor regresara a Nerima, que tenia que hablar con él una cosa de suma urgencia y no podia decirla en carta. Pero Ranma le decia que no podia volver en ese momento, estaba juntando dinero para escaparse de su hogar e ir a raptar a Akane, su respuesta a la propuesta de el rapto era un simple "no puedo, quiero pero no puedo".

Tras la ultima carta, Ranma no recibió respuesta alguna, llamó una ves a casa de los Tendo pero al saber que era el, le colgaron. ¿Que estaba sucediendo?.

_Al diablo con juntar mas dinero, lo hare estando alla o en el viaje, tengo que ir de inmediato._

Bajó por las escaleras sin hacer ruido alguno, se puso sus zapatos y se fue en medio de la noche camino a Nerima, quedaba a 4 dias a pie, si pedia que lo llevaran entonces al menos serian al menos 2 dias.

_Lo siento Papá, lo siento Mamá pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que volver a Nerima a ver a Akane._

Les dejó la nota en la mesa de el comedor y partió con una improvisada mochila en medio de la noche.

**Nerima, 2 meses despues que Ranma se fue.**

Akane estaba en su habitación acariciando una foto donde salian ella y Ranma abrazados, el rostro de la joven Tendo no era de muy buena cara, estaba algo palida, no se sentia muy bien. Ultimamente andaba decaida, la ausencia de Ranma le era eterna, todos los dias se hacian infinitos, apenas dormia y no podia practicar Artes Marciales, por algun motivo su cuerpo no se lo permitia.

- Akane! telefono!.-

Con la fuerza que tenia descolgó el de su habitación, la voz de el otro lado de el auricular le iso sonreir. Era Ukyo.

- Hola Akane.-

- Hola Ukyo.-

Enseguida Ukyo notó que la voz de Akane no era la de siempre.

- Sucede algo Akachan?.-

- No te puedo mentir...no estoy bien...hace dias que vomito y no tengo fiebre ni nada de que enfermarme, mi estado no es muy bueno... -

- Akachan, si quieres nos juntamos aqui en el U'chans para platicar un rato, que hace mucho que no se te ve por estos lados.-

Akane iba a decirle que no, pero la vos insistente de Ukyo le iso decir que si pero de mala gana.

La chica no se arregló, solo salio como estaba, su pelo desmoronado y con unas ojeras visibles, su paso lento y fatigoso, la ausencia de el hombre que amaba, todo era un infierno.

**U'chans**

- Ya llegue Ukyo.-

- Hola Akane ...- el rostro de Ukyo cambió al ver a su amiga - Pero Akane!!...que te sucedio!.-

- No lo se amiga...tiempo despues que Ranma se fue empesé a sentirme así...tengo nauseas a todo momento, aparte no estoy durmiendo bien...lo extraño.-

Ukyo, sin pensarlo, tomó a Akane de la mano, fueron hacia afuera de el restaurant, la chica lo cerró como si nada pasara, pidió un Taxi y se metieron juntas.

- Ukyo...que te pasa?.-

- Tan solo es un temor que quiero saber si es cierto...dime Akane...alguna ves tu y Ranma...bueno...tu sabes...-

Akane sabia que era lo que Ukyo queria saber, le contestó que si con su cabeza.

- Con protección?.-

Akane negó con su cabeza.

- Akane...lo mas probable es que tu...-

- Que yo que Ukyo.-

- llegamos.-

Ambas se bajaron de el Taxi, habian llegado a la consulta de el Doctor Tofu.

**Adentro.**

- Y dime Ukyo, dices que al verla asi la trajiste de inmediato ¿no?.-

- Si doctor.-

Akane estaba acostada en una camilla, se habia quedado dormida, Tofu le habia dado un calmante ya que al llegar, Akane habia empesado a vomitar nuevamente.

- La verdad es que el estado de Akane me preocupa, hacia mucho tiempo que no salia de su casa, nadie la habia visto, solo Ryouga que una ves la fue a ver y al volver a mi casa me dijo: _Solo intenta verla, te dire solo eso. _El estado de Akane es terrible, le pregunte unas cosas en el camino y al afirmarmelas me temo lo peor.-

-Tranquilizate U'chan ¿que le preguntaste?.-

- Si habia tenido sexo con Ranma alguna ves, me dijo que si, le pregunté sin con protección y...-

El doctor Tofu palideció, ya sabia entonces que le sucedia a Akane, pero para sersiorarse, sacó unos instrumentos medicos y conecto a Akane con ellos, ella despertó en ese momento.

- Doctor???.-

- Hola Akane, esto sera por poco rato.-

Tofú le levanto la polera a Akane, le aplico un gel y paso una sonda por ahi, Ukyo y el doctor palidecieron.

- Que tengo...es muy grave?.- Akane estaba asustada

- Depende Akane, si para ti es grave o no.-

Tofu se tranquilizó, le pido a Ukyo que saliera para estar un rato con ella.

- Akane, tu sabes que te considero como una hermana para mi asi que tratare de hacer esto lo mas tranquilo posible, como tu medico no me costaria decirtelo, como amigo si...-

A Akane le estaban por salir lagrimas, estaba asustada, tanto misterio, el rostro de Tofu y Ukyo palideciendo.

- Por favor Doctor...digamelo.-

- Akane..- Tofu tosió un poco y luego recupero su compostura. - Estas embarazada.-

**Vuelta al presente, habitación de Akane.**

_Tres meses ahora Ranma, estoy embarazada y espero un hijo de ti, quisiera que entendieras que si no contesto tus cartas es para que tu vengas y me veas con tu propio rostro, les pedi a mis hermanas que no hablaran contigo por nada, quiero que te preocupes y vengas a mi, ver si me amas y vengas a mi lado y te hagas cargo de nuestro hijo junto a mi._

Akane acostada en su cama, apenas se le notaba el embarazo, tenia abrazada la ultima foto que ella y Ranma se habian sacado, el mismo dia antes de partir.

_Ryouga se a comportado como si fuese el padre de mi hijo, a estado aqui conmigo y me a ayudado con las cosas de el bebe, es una niña, le pondre Kiriku. Ryouga es tan lindo conmigo, es como si Ranma estuviese aqui y me ayudase, pero Ryouga es diferente, me levanta el animo siempre, cuando supo que yo estaba embarazada se deprimió un poco pero luego subió su animo y dijo que hasta que el "irresponsable" no apareciese, el se haria cargo de todo._

Akane miró a Ryouga que estaba acostado en el suelo en su saco de dormir, la familia Tendo lo habia invitado a pasar una temporada hasta que el bebe de Akane naciera, de ahi se decidiria que hacer.

_La verdad, si Ryouga sigue asi como va, podria considerarlo como un futuro esposo y padre de Kiriku...si Ranma no aparece..._

**Camino a Nerima, Tokyo , carretera.**

- Rayos, no creo que a esta hora pueda venir algun auto!.-

Ranma caminaba con su mochila, veia cada tanto rato si se asomaba algun vehiculo que lo dejara cada ves mas cerca de Tokyo.

En ese momento un par de luces iluminaron el camino, Ranma vio que se trataba de un camión, por sorpresa de Ranma, el camión se detuvo con solo verlo.

- A donde vas chico a estas horas?.-

- Voy a Tokyo señor ¿me podria llevar?.-

El camionero se rió

- Adonde voy yo, sube!, ¿a que parte especificamente?

- A Nerima.-

El camionero se volvio a reir.

- Mira chico, creo que estamos en momentos de coincidencias, tambien me dirijo ahi, asi que te llevo. Me presento, me llamo Hiroki y tu?.-

- Ranma.-

- Vamos Ranma, sube!.-

El camionero se veia animado, en su rostro resaltaban dos grandes bigotes negros y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro.

- y a donde vas si se puede saber?.-

- a buscar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas señor Hiroki.-

El camionero no sacaba la vista de el camino.

- Una chica tal ves?.-

- Sip...-

No hablaron mucho por el resto de la noche.

_Akane, voy en camino..._

**Nerima, dia siguiente.**

_Despierto, veo a Akane dormida, se ve tan hermosa cuando esta así. Si tan solo ella fuese mi novia, pero ella aun lo ama y espera que él vuelva...que inocente._

_Pero esto es lo mejor, asi puedo estar a su lado y cuidarla hasta que nasca su hija, tal ves no sea yo su padre Biologico, pero puedo hacerme cargo como si lo fuera._

- hmmmm.... - Akane empiesa a despertar, abre sus ojos lentamente y ve a Ryouga que esta sentado en la ventana - Buenos dias Ryouga.-

- Eh? despertaste , buenos dias Akane ¿como dormiste?.-

- Bien - dice somnolienta - gracias ¿y tu?.-

- Pues aqui no se duerme mal, esta habitación es calientita y se duerme placidamente. Por cierto, estaba esperando a que despertaras ¿deseas desayunar? puedo hacerte algo.-

- Jejeje, muchas gracias, tengo hambre.-

- Y tienes que alimentarte bien por tu hija.-

**Continuara.**

Bueno, aqui tienen la continuación, ahora que se me ocurre como continuarala espero poder escribir bien seguido. DEJEN REVEWS


	3. Hacia el final de el viaje

Y bueno aqui me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de Tu Ausencia, tengo que ir pensando en las continuaciones posteriores pero para eso tengo que agradecer a mi gran colaboradora **Shakka DV **me a estado ayudando con las ideas de lo que puede seguir asi que por eso me agarró la inspiración para seguir.

Pos, no contesto revews, no han llegado lo suficientes para contestar asi que aqui no mas escribo (si el unico que me llegó fue el de Shakka).

**Tu ausencia**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sorpresas Inesperadas**

- Vamos Ranma, despierta!.-

un somnoliento Ranma se despertaba, al abrir los ojos vió que no estaba en su habitación, estaba en un asiento de copiloto y afuera estaba nublado con amenazas de lluvia.

- Donde estamos? - Ranma aun no despertaba - solo veo una carretera y al lado de nosotros un...¿Cervicentro?.-

- Asi es.- La voz se le empesaba a hacer familiar, era el camionero Hiroki - vamos a desayunar que si no me quedare dormido en el camino-

- Cuanto...falta para llegar?.- Ranma se habia acomodado en el asiento.

Hiroki le sonrió

- Si no hay trafico y vamos al paso que vamos, podemos llegar o esta noche o mañana en la mañana. Mas temprano si te apuras.-

Ranma no vaciló y se levanto de inmediato, el frio de la mañana le despertó, las nubes no dejaban asomar al sol. A primera vista no habia nada, pero a medida que despertaba un poco más vio que habian hartas montañas nevadas a lo lejos.

- En medio de la nada...- se dijo.

**Nerima, en el mismo momento.**

- Bueno querida Akane, aqui tienes tu desayuno.-

- Que amable Ryouga! muchas gracias, se ve delicioso .-

Akane le sonrió dulcemente, Ryouga no pudo evitar sonrojar, aquella sonrisa de inocente que tenia Akane hacia que el joven Hibiki tuviese mas ganas de proteger a su amada.

- Por que te sonrojas Ryouga-Kun?.-

Akane empesó a reir, sabia que el elogio de el desayuno lo habia sonrojado

- Pues...por que dices que mi desayuno se ve delicioso, como aun no me acostumbro a cocinar para alguien más, yo por lo general como mucho menos que lo que estoy sirviendote; ya, basta, sientate en tu cama que aqui viene tu desayuno: un gran tasón de leche, harto pan tostado, aqui tienes tambien jamón, queso, huevos, palta. Lo que tu quieras. si me nescesitas estare entrenando en el dojo. Toma este inalambrico, si apretas el boton uno es donde voy a estar yo.-

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Ryouga, de verdad gracias.-

Ciertas lagrimas deseaban salir de los ojos de Akane, Ryouga las vio y se sentó al lado de ella.

- Tu sabes que estoy aqui por que te...por que te estimo mucho y quiero verte feliz.-

Akane le sonrio nuevamente y Ryouga le despeino el cabello en señal de jugueteo.

- Ahora, quiero que al terminar tu desayuno te duches y despues te pongas a estudiar, que estuve recolectando toda la materia de las clases y tienes que ponerte al dia, entiendo que estes enferma desde hace unos dias atras pero no por eso no vas a ponerte a estudiar ¿de acuerdo?.-

- Si sensei!.-

- Buena niña, ahora sirvete tu desayuno.-

_Jejee, este Ryouga, tan preocupado por mi, es una gran persona...tal ves pueda ayudarme y ser el padre sustituto de mi hija, tal ves Ranma me halla olvidado o siga enviando cartas...no quiero mas de eso...si le preocupo entonces que venga..._

**Estación de bencina, en medio de la carretera, camino a Tokyo.**

- Y dices que esta chica, Akane, te a devuelto todas tus cartas?? que decian las ultimas?.-

Ranma estaba engullando su desayuno mientras Hiroki se tomaba su café.

- Decian que nescesitaba verme para hablar conmigo algo urgente, me decia que el sueño que tenia yo para raptarla e ir a vivir juntos no iba a ser posible...no me decia por que, solo me pedia regresar. Al principio pense que era por algun capricho de ella, pero cuando mis cartas regresaban y me colgaban el telefono apenas decia mi nombre me empesó a preocupar.-

Hiroki bebió un poco de su tasa.

- Extraño es esto, Ranma, muy extraño. ¿Que supones tu?.-

Ranma bebió un poco de su tasa con leche.

- Que es posible que halla encontrado a otro chico, o que quiera cortar conmigo por que una relación a distancia no podia funcionar, que se yo...si no me hubiese ido de Nerima.-

- Pero te fuiste por decisión de tus padres. No me contaste algo ¿Akane y tu desde hace cuanto se conocian?.-

Hiroki habia dejado su tasa y ahora miraba fijamente a Ranma.

- hace mas de 4 años que nos conociamos y viviamos juntos...solo hace 3 meses que logramos decir lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro...pero bueno...estabamos comprometidos por decisión de nuestros padres y no por que nosotros quisieramos.-

- Te comprendo perfectamente Ranma, yo tambien pase por una situación similar.-

Ranma se acerco un poco mas, la conversación se ponia interesante.

- Y que sucedio?.-

- Pues...fue cuando yo era joven, mi familia me habia comprometido con una hermosa chica de otra familia amiga. En esos tiempos era muy común que sucediera, no me sorprenderia que tu padre o el padre de Akane hubiese vivido por una situación similar. El caso es que ella y yo no nos quisimos casar hasta que hubiesemos crecido más. Nuestras familias nos obligaron a casarnos jovenes...en ese entonces ella y yo sabiamos lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro. Una noche nos pusimos de acuerdo, si queriamos casarnos esperariamos hasta crecer, solo podiamos vivir juntos en ese entonces...nos fugamos aquella misma noche, teniamos una edad suficiente para poder mantenernos, fue dificil pero logramos mantenernos unidos apesar de todo. Pasó el tiempo y nuestras familias nos habian olvidado, no querian saber de nosotros por que "habiamos traicionado" su confianza y cariño. No entendian lo que era el amor. Habian pasado 5 o 6 años y volvimos, teniamos 23 y 21 años. Aparecimos en su puerta, no nos reconocieron al principio...habiamos vuelto para casarnos, ademas, un bebe venia en camino.

Aaaah Ranma, de eso hace 35 años, no sabes de lo que es posible lograr si tienes una meta, una persona amada y un sueño. Tu sueño de escaparte con ella y que vivan juntos no es imposible, si asi lo deseas.-

Ranma escuchaba sus palabras, la historia de el viejo camionero lo tenian mas que tranquilo, su sueño no era imposible.

- Ya vamos Ranma, se nos esta haciendo tarde.-

- Si señor!.-

Ranma y Hiroki volvieron al camión, les esperaba otra travesia de camión hasta llegar a Tokyo.

- Señor Hiroki?.-

- Si?.-

- Puede llamar a casa de Akane y avisar que voy en camino?.-

- Seguro, como no hablan contigo, dame el telefono.-

**Casa Tendo, Nerima.**

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.-

- Ya voy ya voy!.-

Kasumi salia de la cocina en dirección hacia el telefono mas cercano, Ryouga estaba de compras, Nabiki en la universidad y Akane en su cama, el telefono de Akane lo habian sacado para que ella pudiese descansar.

- RIIIIING RIII...-

Click.

- Buenos Dias, hogar de la residencia Tendo habla Kasumi ¿en que puedo ayudarle?.-

- Buenos dias Kasumi, habla con Hiroki Mayamoto.-

- Buenos dias señor Mayamoto, en que le puedo ayudar?.-

- Mire, tengo aqui a un joven coopiloto de este camión que va en camino a su casa, es posible que llegue esta misma noche o mañana por la mañana. Viene a dejar un encargo.-

El rostro de Kasumi se puso serio pero sin perder su semblante habitual.

- Si se trata de algun paquete de Ranma Saotome para mi hermana Akane Tendo entonces lamentablemente le dire que tenemos ordener de no recibir nada de él, ninguna llamada.-

Al otro lado de la linea, Hiroki miro a Akane con cara de "chico, en que la regaste?", Ranma solo puso cara de no tener idea.

- Mire señorita, no se trata de un paquete de parte de el señor Ranma Saotome.-

Kasumi se tranquilisó un poco.

- Se trata de el mismo Ranma Saotome que va en camino a su hogar a ver su novia amada y que nada se lo va a impedir, perdone la molestia señorita Kasumi, Ranma ya va en camino, adios.-

**Click**

- Grandioso señor! muchas gracias por ayudarme.-

- No es nada Ranma, recuerda que yo también pase por casi lo mismo y estoy dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea nescesario.

**Al otro lado, en Nerima, Hogar de los Tendo.**

- Ranma...viene...?.-

Kasumi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, hacia tiempo esperaba que Ranma viniese a ver a Akane.

- Como..se lo dire a mi hermana?.-

- Decirle que, Kasumi? pasa algo malo con su hija?.-

Ryouga habia llegado de el mercado, traia varias bolsas.

- No Ryouga, no pasa nada malo...al contrario es exelente.-

Kasumi no dijo nada, se fue a la cocina con las bolsas, Ryouga no entendia nada.

**Continuara.**

Algo mas largo el episodio, la unica que quiere ver a Ranma parece que es Kasumi!, y Hiroki ayuda en lo que puede. DEJEN REVEWS


	4. Destino

Uff...tantos fics que debo actualizar! nunca pense que tardaria tanto!

por razones de la Universidad me es dificil y tambien por que la mente la eh tenido en blanco para poder continuar (.

**Tu Ausencia**

**Capitulo 4**

**Destino**

Las horas pasaban y Ranma conversaba animadamente con Hiroki, el viejo camionero. Extrañamente Ranma habia sentido cierta confianza con el camionero que ya eran buenos amigos.

Este le contó finalmente de su maldición con lo de el agua fria y pensaba que su amigo lo miraria como un fenomeno y lo echaria de el camión, pero al contrario, Hiroki lo miró como siempre "Lo importante es que sigues teniendo tu escencia".

El camino estaba despejado, no se veian muchos automoviles y las montañas nevadas hacian ver a lo lejos la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Toc Toc!**

Pase!.-

Akane, terminaste de estudiar?.-

Si sensei!- Akane se levantó de la cama e imito a un soldado haciendo que Ryouga se riera de sobremanera.

No es nescesario que hagas eso Akane chan. Bueno, si estudiaste queria proponerte que salieramos a dar una vuelta, segun vi esta mañana hay una feria artesanal bien grande que se instaló en el Parque Ueno (**Nota de el escritor: Este parque existe en Tokyo)**. -

Me encantaria Ryouga!.-

Pues adelante.-

La joven embarazada se levantó de su silla y Ryouga le ayudó a bajar las escaleras, si bien estaba embarazada hace poco ella no reprochaba que su amigo la atendiera como una princesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tengo hambre!.-

Ya Ranma, te dije que falta poco para que lleguemos al pueblo de Gotemba, supongo que sabes donde queda ¿cierto? (**Nota de el autor: El pueblo de Gotemba existe, esta a las orillas de uno de los tres lagos que rodean al Monte Fuji, se llama Lago Kawaguchi-go**).-

Hasta ese momento, Ranma nunca se habia detenido a admirar el paisaje de la carretera y decir que el solo irradiaba un buen dia. Hiroki solo se limitaba a sonreirle.

**Rato mas tarde.**

El camión se detuvo en la entrada de el pueblo, la gente que caminaba apaciblemente por ese lugar no le tomo mucha importancia a las dos personas que habian salido de el camion.

Esperame aqui Ranma, debo ir a dejar una entrega y ya vuelvo, o si quieres ve al restaurant que esta ahi y ordena algo para los dos.-

Enseguida jefe!.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El dia pasó sin mayores problemas, Ryouga hacia de Guia a Akane quien no habia salido hacia mucho tiempo fuera de los distritos de Nerima. Luego de la feria fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano, Akane se sentia muy bien con los cuidados que le daba Ryouga, ella veia en él como un padre sustituto pensando que Ranma no volveria. Al pensar en ello una lagrima amenazó con salir pero ella rapidamente se la secó y se propuso no pensar en Ranma, si él la habia abandonado entonces no tenia por que preocuparse por él, luego de el almuerzo habian ido a caminar, era un lindo dia, soleado y estaba algo fresco por que a lo lejos nubes negras amenazaban con acercarse.

Ryouga estaba feliz, por fin sentia que era libre de preocupaciones, sin Ranma de por medio el sentia que podia conquistar a Akane y que ella por fin se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que Ryouga tenia por ella.

Quieres ir a casa?.- preguntó Ryouga

Creo que si, estoy un poco cansada y no me habia levantado hacia tiempo.-

Oye Akane.- Preguntó el joven Hibiki - ¿Que pasaria si el bebe hubiese sido niño? No creo que Kiriku sonaria bien para un niño.-

Ryouga kun...Kiriku suena bien tanto para niño como para niña.-

Tal ves tengas razón Akane.-

_Ay Akane, quisiera decirte cuanto te amo, pero temo que me rechazes, temo que me pidas que me aparte de ti. ¿Que puedo hacer? Kamisama ayudame!._

**Anochecer.**

Bien Ranma, aqui te dejo, yo debo irme a casa, aqui tienes mi numero de telefono y dirección en caso que cualquier cosa.-

Gracias señor, le agradesco la ayuda que me a brindado y el trayecto a casa a sido mas corto de lo esperado.-

Ranma vio como el camión de Hiroki se alejaba hasta ser dos puntos blancos, el chico se encaminó en las calles oscuras, todo estaba igual, nada parecia haber cambiado, las nubes negras seguian amenazando con llover, pero ninguna parecia atreverse a eso.

Y ahora a encontrar a Akane.-

Depronto sintió que una conocida energia estaba cerca, Akane estaba cerca, pero estaba con alguien mas, alguien que el conocia también.

Ryouga...- Ranma sintió una leve punzada en el estomago.

Corrió lo mas rapido que podia, queria encontrar a Akane y a Ryouga, queria verlos despues de tantos meses.

**En otro lado, cerca de ahi.**

Akane...-

Si? que sucede Ryouga?.-

Ryouga estaba algo sonrojado, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, sabia que tarde o temprano debia suceder.

Perdoname por lo que voy a hacer.-

Sin que Akane tuviera tiempo de reaccionar este la abrazo y beso suavemente sus labios. Ella estaba sorprendida pero no pudo negarse, ella misma estaba confundida hacia sus sentimientos y aquel beso parecia indicarle la respuesta, tan solo se lo correspondio.

No sabia que alguien mas estaba mirando la escena, alguien que al ver la situación hervia de rabia, furia, sentia que le habian quitado la mitad de su cuerpo, su alma y su amor.

SUELTALA CERDO!.-

Ambos, Akane y Ryouga se separaron sorprendidos por aquel grito, veian una sombra acercarse hacia ellos, no distinguian bien quien se acercaba, pero esa sombra se habia acercado a un farol y rapidamente distinguieron a

RANMA!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo

**Continuara.**

Creo que este fic va mas rapido de lo que pense, no sera tan largo como los fics anteriores. De todas maneras aun falta.

¿Que sucedera? dejen revews.!


End file.
